Que la force soit avec toi
by Shela-shela
Summary: Voila ce qui se passe quand Dumbledore décide d'organiser une compétition géqante sur le thème du théâtre! La rivalité intermaison est à son comble ! Attention : slash HP DM
1. Chapter 1

**Préface : **

La grande salle était remplie d'apprentis sorciers ce jour là, et dire qu'elle était en effervescence était un doux euphémisme. La rumeur courait, et, selon elle, un grand tournoi allait être organisé. Un tournoi ouvert à tous et par lequel serait élue l'une des maisons!

Lorsque Dumbledore pris la parole, un silence quasi-religieux se fit, et tous les regards sans exeption bifurquèrenet vers le viel homme souriant serainement à la table des professeurs.

Il pris la parole avec l'éloquence qu'on lui connaissait :

« Comme je peux le constater, certains d'entre vous ont déjà eut vent de ce que je m'apprettre à vous annoncer... Un concours inter-maisons réservé aux élèves de 5ème, 6ème, et 7ème année va être organisé, sur un thème, je tiens à le dire choisi car il rassemblait sorciers et moldus : le théâtre! »

Des chuchotements se firent entendre un peu partout dans la salle, qui cessèrent dès que Dumbledore leva sa main pour demander le silence. Il repris :

« Je vous demanderais encore un petit moment d'attention, s'il vous plaît...

Chaque année citée de chaque maison devra en effet présenter une pièce d'un auteur sorcier ou moldu de son choix, mais il devra prendre en compte le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, par quelque manière que ce soit.Tous les professeurs et moi même noterons chaque pièce, la maison ayant accumulé le plus grand nombre de points gagnera la coupe. Il est à noter que cette « compétition » est obligatoire pour les 5èmes, 6èmes, et 7èmes années. Des cours de théâtres seront d'ailleurs mis en place dans vos emplois du temps. Pour les années antérieures, vous pouvez, sur la base du volontariat, créer une pièce par maison, qui sera jugée sur les mêmes critères que vos aînés par le corps enseignent. Un club de théâtre sera donc mis en place à votre attention : il se déroulera le mercredi après-midi, et le jeudi de 19h30 à 21h00. »

Pour plus de précisions, Mr Rusard, responsable du règlement répondra avec plaisir à vos questions quelles qu'elles soient... »

On entendit un grognement mécontent provenant de la droite de la table des professeurs.

« Oh, je ne vous avait pas vu, Argus! J'étais justement en train d'encourager nos chaments élèves à aller vous poser toutes les questions qui leur passerait par la tête au sujet du règlement du concour! »

Pour toute réponde, Rusard regarda méchament les élèves pour leur montrer comment ils seraient accueillissi ils s'aventuraient à lui poser la plus petite question...

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, et Argus déglutit en reculant d'un pas, puis fini par hocher la tête de mauvais gré.

Se retournant avec emphase vers son auditoire, il conclut par un encouragement mémorable :

« A tous, je tiens à vous souhaiter beaucoup de courage, de rire et d'émotions pendant vos leçons de théâtre, et, bien entendu, tous le temps que vous allez passer en groupe uni contre l'adversité, à essayer d'endosser un autre charactère que le vôtre. Sur ce, bon appétit... Miss Lovegood, il est formellement interdit de se mettre debout sur la table... Je vous rappelle que le premier atelier de théâtre en club ce déroulera ce soir, à 19h30, et vous précise que nous y effecturons les inscriptions des volontaires, et qu'ils pourront chercher, sous la tutelle de Mme Pince l'ouvrages qu'ils mettrons en scène. Pour les autres, un, ou une élève de chaque troupe devra être metteur ou metteuse en scène et présider, en tant que responsable, au bon déroulement de ce projet. »

Sur ce bon discour, Dumbledore s'assis pour déguster son repas fraichement servi par Mc Gonagal (qui devait surveiller de près l'alimentation de ce très cher Albus, pour ne pas agraver son diabète dû à la surconsomation de bonbons au citron).

Dans la soirée, chaque maison choisissait son metteur en scène.

Du côté des Gryffondors, Ginny, qui était de loin l'élève la plus dynamique, avait été choisie par tous (et ce malgré ses protestations), Hermione, qui était la plus cultivée avait fait l'unanimité des 6 èmes années, et un dénomé Stephan Mc Grégor avait été nomé par les 7èmes années. C'était un jeune homme assez sombre et mystérieux, et surtout affreusement beau que toutes les filles s'étaient empressées de choisir, au grand damn des autres garçons de 7ème année.

Du côté des Pouffsoufles les metteurs en scène étaient : pour la 5ème année une certaine Rodagonde Smett, une petite blonde pleine de vie, pour la 6ème, un dénomé Saturnin Leeparten, un garçon qui passait son temps le nez plongé dans ses livres, et qui pour une raison obscure, s'était entiché de Luna Lovegood, pour la 7ème année, Line Heaven, une jeune rousse aussi ravissante qu'elle était maladroite, et qui avait un don pour tout ce qui concernait l'écriture.

Du côté des Serdaigles, les 5èmes annés avaient trouvé de bon goût d'élire Luna Lovegood, qui semblait se soucier de son rôle comme d'une gigne, les 6èmes annés avaient choisis Rony Thirfer, qui était une écossaise brune, avec un accent à couper au couteau et un caractère de chef, qui menait son monde à la baguette, les 7èmes annés choisissant un jeune homme très timide du nom de Zack kopernic, un jeune homme blond, peu bavard, mais très cultivé, qui passait son temps en débattant de l'actualité avec Mme Pince.

Du côté des Serpentards, les metteurs en scène étaient : Philibert Cornic, pour les 5èmes années, un garçon malicieux et pas toujours très intentionné, qui était le colporteur attitré des ragots de tout-Poudlard, en 6ème année, Pansy Parkinson, qui était non seulement la plus active, mais aussi la plus expérimentée en matière de théâtre puisqu'elle avait fait trois ou quatre ans de théâtre avant Poudlard, et les 7èmes année avaient élu Stella Green, la jolie préfète en chef brune qui ne s'habillait que de noir, pour « expier ses pêchés » selon ses propres termes.

Deux semaines plus tard, les pièces étaient choisies, mais chacun gardait le nom de sa piece secret, par peur du copiage, c'est ainsi que commencèrent les scéances de répétition de chaque groupe, après un apprentissage des bases en commun.

Des grandes salles étaient prévues pour les répétitions. Une salle pour deux maison d'une même année, les élèves se répartissants les horaires à part égale. On aurait pu penser que Dumbledore ne commettrait pas la bêtise de mélanger Gryffondors et Serpentards... Oui, on aurait pu... mais le directeur étant ce qu'il était, il s'était empressé de faire ce que tout le monde redoutait en secret (surtout l'infirmière, à vrai dire)...

Les metteurs en scène avaient tous plus ou moins magouillés leur pièce selon eux. Les 6èmes annés Gryffondors, avec Hermione en metteuse en scène avaient vu un Ron furieux dans le rôle de maitre Yoda, personnages qui restait sans partenaire, ce qui n'était pas un hasard, mais un choix d'Hermione, qui avait aussi placé Harry en Luc aussi bien pour dissuader Ron de prendre ce rôle que pour lui trouver une âme soeur, en le mettant ainsi en avant... Parvati Patil jouait le rôle de Leila, sa soeur...qui tombait bien sûr dans les bras de Seamus Finingan, qui, tout le monde le savait s'interressait de près à la jolie gryffondor.

Les 6èmes annés de serpentard, avec à leur tête, Pansy Parkinson, qui avaient choisis un conte sorcier remixé pour y integrer une bonne dose de bagarre moldue et sorcière. Pansy, qui n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de voir Blaise en prince charmant, et qui ne voulait pas de rivale pour le rôle de la princesse, avait imposé ce rôle d'autorité à Drago, qui avait fini par abdiquer après deux semaines de chantage. Luna avait choisi pour pièce « un extraterrestre a enlevé mon chien », ou elle avait choisi des costumes pour le moins surprenants.. Saturnin Leeparten, qui était ravi de pouvoir être metteur en scène comme Luna, qu'il aimait en secret, avait fait une pièce de son invention, où le prince du royaume de Pouffsouflia, tombait éperduement amoureux de la princesse d'un royame voisin, le royaume de Serlir. La princesse étant une jeune fille blonde du nom de Luna de Lovegia.

Le beau ténébreux de 7 ème année de gryffondor avait fait une pièce d'amour, sur le thème de cendrillon.

Giny avait choisi le thème du quiditch, où deux ennemis apprenaient à se connaître sur le terrain pour finir par devenir des amis inséparables, affrontant ensembles le danger.

Philibert Cornic avait choisi une intrigue sur une histoire de meutre à la moldu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, la victime étant sans surprise Harry Potter, puis Ron Weasley, puis Hermions Granger...

Les 7èmes annés de Serpentard avaient fait une pièce sur la damnation de Faust.

Les 5èmes annés de Pouffoufle avaient choisi Alice au pay des merveilles.

Les 7èmes annés de Pouffoufle avaient choisi une histoire fantastique où un livre aux pouvoirs étranges tombait entre les mains d'une moldue adolescente, et qu'elle était transportée dans un autre monde dont elle devait découvrir le sercet pour pouvoir en sortir. Elle tombait bien entendu amoureuse, et ne savait plus si elle devait partir ou rester.

Les 6èmes annés de Serdaigle avaient choisi une pièce sur la guerre, ou les chefs de clans devaient faire preuve de courage, de volonté, et d'une poigne de fer, un des chefs de clans finissant par sacrifier sa fille pour l'amour de son beau pays...

Les 7èmes annés de Serdaigle avaient séléctionné une pièce parlant de complots et de coups d'état, de société dirigée par un incompétent et de la lutte d'une section du ministère de la magie, avec à sa tête un certain Elbus Fumblecore, et pour héro un certain Barry Topper.

Le jeudi soir, Drago en était rendu à sa scène d'amour avec Blaise :

Pansy : Mais concentres-toi un peu

Drago : Je peux pas...

Pansy : Te concenter ? Je ne savais pas que Blaise te faisait tant d'effet...

Drago : L'embrasser, andouille! Tu me demande de rouler un pelle à mon meilleur ami, nom de Merlin!!!

Pansy : Ne jures pas sur le nom de Merlin, s'il te plaît! Et puis tu n'est pas du tout dans le rôle, c'est pour ça! Allez, on recommence à 'je t'appartient pour la vie, mon beau prince'

Drago (_écoeuré_) : Je... t'appartient... pour la vie...(_menaçant_) mon beau prince!

Blaise, naturel : Oh, Caroline, cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment! (_prend un Drago particulièrement crispé et réticent dans ses bras)_ Nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais! _(larme à l'oeil de Blaise, tournement de l'oeil de Drago)_

Drago : Je vais vomir...

Blaise : ...

Pansy : ...

Drago : Je peux aller voir ce que préparent les Gryffondors?

Pansy et Blaise : NON!!!

Drago : Mais ...

B&P : Il n'y a pas de mais, envoie plutôt tes deux lourdeaux à la place!

Goyle : ... De qui ils parlent?

Crabble : ... Je sais pas...

Drago : Crabble, Goyle, vous pouvez aller espionner les 6èmes annés de Gruffondor SVP?

Goyle : ...

Crabble : ...

(ils sortent) Goyle : ... Ils parlaient de qui, à ton avis?...

Crabble : ... je sais pas...

Goyle : Pansy m'a dit que notre entrée se faisait côté jardin, c'est bien, non?

Crabble : ... C'est pas faux...

Goyle : ... tu as compris?...

Crabble : ... C'est pas faux...

Goyle : ...

Crabble : ...

_**Chez les gryffondor : **_

_Délire total, Hermione pouuse les haut cris tandis que Harry nome Ron chevelier grâce à son épée laser fraîchement aquise, pendant que Lavende roucoule avec Dean, et que Seamus essaie de convaincre une Parvati furieuse qu'il l'avait vraiment pelotté par accident..._

_Là dessus, entrent Crabble et Goyle_

_Harry a juste le temps de nomer Ron grâce à un « que la force soit avec toi » authentique, avant que Hermione, folle de colère ne lui prenne son épée laser et ne menace les deux arrivants avec un air de psychopate finie : _

« Sortez d'ici tout de suite où je vous tranche en lamelles tellement fines que même les elfes de maison devrons s'y prendre à la pince à épiler pour récupèrer vos restes quand j'en aurais fini avec vous... »

_Refroidissement général de l'atmosphère. Grabble et Goyle partent en courant, les autres conscentent (enfin) à travailler._

_**Dans les cachots, plus tard... : **_

Drago : Il a dit ça? ... Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Goyle (sérieusement) : Tu crois que ce serait une incantation et un rituel pour gagner?

Drago (qui commence à le croire) : Dans ce cas-là, ce serait terrible! Il faut trouver un moyen de les conter! Nous appellerons ça « enigme de la force » pour ne pas se faire repèrer, OK?

Crabble & Goyle : OK!

Drago : il faut d'abord trouver un moyen de tirer des informations de Potter... Toi, Crabble, tu t'occupes de Weasley, et toi, Goyle, tu t'occupes de Granger, OK?

Crabble & Goyle OK

_Drago se demande si ils ont vraiment compris quand on frappe à la porte de la chambre. Pansy et Blaise entrent, un sourire carnasier sur le visage._

Drago : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Pansy, rayonnante : Ton costume est arrivé...

Blaise, idem : Ton costume de princesse...

Drago verdit et se planque dans son lit tout habillé : Je suis malade

Blaise attrapant un Drago débraillé et le portant comme un sac de patates, sur l'épaule : Si tu avais le choix, on en discuterait... pour l'instant, tu vas essayer bien sagement ta robe ou je te force à le faire dans la salle commune!

_Grognement de la part de Drago. Blaise le repose sur le sol et ils vont tous les deux aux vestaires se changer, suivi par Pansy portant une trousse impressionnante de maquillage._

_Pansy le maquille de sorte qu'il soit méconnaissable, vraiment méconnaissable. Si on n'avait pas dit à Blaise qui il était, il ne l'aurait pas deviné, et pourtant, c'était son meilleur ami!_

_Pansy fut plus ou moins gentillement mis à la porte par un Blaise un tantinet jaloux qui n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'elle s'interesse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui..._

_En fin d'essayage, Blaise se demanda tout de même pourquoi Pansy n'avait pas embouti la porte, depuis le temps, elle devait bouillir littéralement. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à nul autre que Harry Potter. Celui-ci commenca : _

_Euh...excusez-moi, mais c'est notre tour et je dois essayer mon costume avant que les autres n'arrivent alors..._

_Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase.Il venait en effet de voir Drago, et se mit à rougir comme un collégien. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il l'avait reconnu, lui, celui qu'il aiait en secret depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois où il avait vraiment pensé à lui en tant qu'enemi. Cela faisait une éternité..._

_De son côté, Drago avait remarqué la réaction de Harry, et se disait qu'il craquait pour la fille qu'il était devenu. D'un autre côté, il voulait résoudre l'énigme de la force... Un sourire étira soudain ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça un jour, mais il le ferait pour gagner face à Gryffondor... Il allait séduire le survivant, sous le costume d'une jolie petite blonde ingénue..._

_Quand Drago avança vers le brun avec un regard de prédateur, s'en fut trop pour Blaise qui sortit chercher sa Pansy._

_Harry, de son côté, n'en menait pas large, son soufle était saccadé pendant qu'il pensait de toutes ses forces « ne me regardes pas comme CA... »._

_Il fini par s'avancer de lui même et prendre l'autre dans ses bras, le serrant avec douceur et passion, en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du blond._

_Drago était complètement perturbé, pour le coup, son coeur battait plus vite et le parfum entêtant et légèrement musqué de Harry lui tournait la tête. Il leva les yeux vers le gryfondor, se perdant dans ses yeux au vert si sombre qu'il semblait sur le point de l'engloutir tout entier. Sans raison, il se mit à frissoner et détourna le regard. Avec un sourire emprunt de tendresse, il pris le menton du blond et le forca à lever les yeux, avant de se pencher lui-même pour s'emparer de ses lèvres si tentantes..._

_Drago frissona de plus belle et se plaqua au corps du brun, s'envivran de sa chaleur de sa douceur et de cette odeur était lui était tellement propre à lui, gutant à ces lèvres si douces et sucrées, se raccrochant a la veste du brun comme si sa vie en dépendait, bientôt le baiser se fit plus passioné, presque frénétique tandis que les langues commençaient à se chercher, se caresser dans un ballet sensuel et troublant. Drago avait complètement oublié ou il était, avec qui il se trouvait. Plus rien n'importait en dehors de cette bouche exigeante et passionnée accrochée à la scienne avec un talent indéniable..._

_Drago se demanda vaguement comment et surtout quand le gryffondor avait appris a embrasser aussi bien que le susdit interrompit doucement le baiser pour regarder le serpentard avec des yeux emplis de passion que le principal intessessé ne remarqua pas, tout entier à sa tâche de se lover dans le cou du brun pour respirer cette odeur si..._

_Un raclement de gorge lui fit retrouver toute sa raison (enfin, une partie dumoins), et non seulement il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, mais il se rendait compte dans l'état peu... convenable dans lequel il se trouvait._

_En en effet une partie de son corp avait trouvé juste de lui faire savoir que ses hormones appréciaient vraiment le baiser..._

_Il se décolla rapidement de Harry, en toussottant pour se redonner contenance._

_Pansy avança prudemment dans les vestaires, alors que le Gryffondor les quittait, tout sourire, et ayant, accessoirement oublié ce qu'il était venu y faire..._

_Ce sourire n'échappa pas à Pansy, même si il échappa à Drago (qui était bien assez occupé à analyser ce qu'il ressentait lui-même pour aller se soucier de ce que ressentait l'autre partie...)._

_Ce soir là, aucun ne dormit vraiment bien..._

_Ron et Hermione étaient réellement inquiet pour leur ami, qui avait été dans la lune à tel point qu'il avait été impossible de parler ne serait-ce que de la pluie et du beau temps avec lui. Ils conclurent qu'il était amoureux. Enfin, Ron le conclut, car Hermione était déjà au courant depuis belle lurette._

_Il en était de même du côté des Serpentards. Pansy savait. Blaise commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la relation de son ami avec le gryffondor (même s'il ne les avait pas surpris, comme Pansy, en pleines séances de papouilles...)_

_Blaise et Ron se faisaient dons beaucoup de souci. Pansy et Hermione songeaient déjà à un plan pour les caser ensemble alors que leurs propres relations amoureuses en étaient au point mort... Drago se posait beaucoup de questions... bien sûr qu'il savait être gai, ses amis étaient au courant, mais il n'avait jamais pensé au gryffondor de la sorte, et ça le choquait un peu... En plus, Harry Potter avait, selon Drago, voulu embrasser la jeune fille en qui il s'était déguisé. Vers les deux heures du matin, il parvint à se convaincre qu'il avait imaginé de qu'il avait ressen... cru ressentir, et que si il voulait continuer son manège, c'était uniquement pour obtenir des informations de très haute importance (si, si) qui leur permettraient peut-être d'écraser gryffondor cette année, qui sait?... _

_De son côté, Harry était aux anges, et se remémorait sans se lasser le premier baiser échangé avec l'homme de sa vie, même si celui-ci ne savait pas qu'il l'était._

_Le lendemain fut donc dur pour tout ce beau petit monde, qui étaient grincheux au possible, sauf les deux demoiselles, qui cherchaient encore un moyen sûr de mettre leur grain de sel dans cette histoire pour qu'elle se termine bien..._

_Hermione avait, bien entendu trouvé une solution possible. _

_Elle allait, accompagnée de Ginny s'occuper de relloking de Harry, car celui-ci ne pouvait pas continuer à porter ces horreurs que les Durseys lui avaient donné... Ce serait pour lui non seulement une manière de se valoriser aux yeux de tous (et donc de Drago), mais aussi à ses propres yeux, que d'exociser, d'une manière « amusante » sa jeunesse seule et triste chez les Durseys : un moyen de se séparer de certains démons qui le hantaient depuis trop longtemps déjà..._

_Un rendez-vous avec un conseiller vision e chez Ste mangouste avait été pris il y avait des mois de cela en vu de ce relookage...et il se ferait le lendemain..._

_Pendant le temps de la consultation, elle allait voir Pansy Parkinson, car elle avait bien vu que celle ci n'aimait pas Drago comme on l'entendait, elle se disait souvent que les gens qui disaient le contraire ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez..._

_Le fait était que Pansy était bien la fiancée officielle de Drago, elle pensait donc pouvoir convaincre la serpentard de se ralier à sa cause, c'est à dire la cause Harry/Drago (quelle belle cause xD)_

_Pendant la journée relookage, elles refirent complètement la guarde robe du gryffondor, en faisant, ça et là, quelques achats pour elles._

_Malgré les séances d'essayages que Harry supportait plus ou moins, ils passèrent tous une journée agréable. Ginny leur fit une nouvelle coupe. Hermione et Harry, qui étaient réticents au début, plièrent sous les arguments multiples et variés de la rousse, et en furent bien contents une fois le travail fini : Ginny se révela avoir un talent caché pour la coiffure. _

_Elle avait tout bonnement fait un travail remarquable qu'aucun coiffeur n'avait réussi à égaler, aussi bien au niveau de Hermione que de Harry._

_La magie se révélait bien utile quand on savait la doser. Ginny le faisait à la perfection, tant et si bien que la tignasse rebelle de Harry, une fois nourrie, désepessie et coupée, s'était transformée en longues mèches ébènes savament 'désordonnées', agrémentée de mèches vertes foncées, rappelants ainsi la couleur de ses yeux. Le front avait été en partie dégagé, aisi que la nuque, et le tout mettait en valeur la forme harmonieuse de son visage, et ses trais fins._

_Pour Hermione, les cheveux avaient étés désépaissis, éclaircis, et mechés de rouge cuivré, coupés , nourris comme il se devait et retombaient à présent en larges boucles souples sur le haut de ses épaules, dans une coupe plus courte et plus moderne._

_Les deux gryffondors étaient sublimes au possible, avec leur nouvelle coiffure, et ils eurent tous deux droits aux siflets appréciateurs à leur retour dans la salle commune (Ginny affichant discrètement ses tarifs de coupe derrière leurs dos)._

_La journée se termina donc dans une ambiance chaleuseue, les félicitations allant bon train... Tous deux se retrouvèrent observés sous toutes les coutures (surtout Harry) et remportèrent un franc succès (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait au goût de Ron, et Hermione en était très heureuse pour sa part. Dans sa tête se dessinait déjà la partie 'deux' de son plan machiavelique..?._


	2. Chapitre deux : la fin justifie les moye

**Chapitre un – la fin justifie les moyens...**

Le lendemain, Hermione et Harry eurent le droit à la rançon de leur succès : une masse d'admirateurs plus ou moins secrets leur envoyèrent des courriers plus ou moins osés, comme c'était la grand mode à Poudlard. Et, au millieu d'une nuée de gens qui venaient la saluer, même si lers ¾ d'entre eux ne leur parlaient pas d'habitude, elle réussi à parler « a part » avec Pansy.

La conversation commenca aussi chaleureusement qu'on peut l'imaginer :

Parkinson...

Granger

Je supose que tu sais déjà de quoi nous allons parler, tu est trop intelligente pour que ça ne t'ai pas sauté aux yeux plus tôt...

Eh bien, Granger! Quelle entrée en matière, tu pourrais écrire du mélodrame, si si, je te le jure! Ne me regarde pas comme ca, mais le fait d'annoncer que je suis tout bonnement géniale, comme si c'était la fin du monde m'amuse vraiment, tu ne peux pas savoir... J'aurais bien aimé te voir jouer un rôle dans la pièce pour voir...

Trèves de babillages, s'il te plait, premierement, je n'ai pas dit que tu étais géniale, mais tout simplement intelligente, et ne me dis pas que c'est la même chose car la différence est aussi grande que le grand canyon! Notre problème est grave!

Alors que Pansy regardait Hermione les yeux ronds, un gargouillement digne de Ronald Weasley se fit entendre... Et elles explosèrent toutes les deux de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

Je ne veut pas savoir de quel ventre vient ce terrible gargouillement, mais je suppose que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que l'on continue cette conversation dans les cuisines...

Eh bien, en vérité j'aurais proposé la salle sur demande, parce que je ne tiens pas à avoir tout à expliquer à Ron...

C'est vrai que Weasley n'a toujours pas compris que tu lui tournait autour... Si on veut lui faire comprendre la situation, ca prendra une bonne décénie...

Tout comme Blaise!

Arg! Je me rend... On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais des côtés serpentard?

En vérité, le choixpeau a failli m'envoyer à serpentrad, mais là n'est pas la question...

J'ai entendu dire que tout le monde a le choix entre les deux maisons qui lui correponde le plus... Pour ma part, j'aurais pu entrer à Serdaigle et faire des ravages...

Ah! voilà la salle sur demande, attend, je vais faire apparaître la porte!

Tu vas faire quoi?

Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas comment faire, tu baisse dans mon estime chère Pansy Parkinson... Attend moi là, ne bouge pas!

Hermione passa et repassa devant la salle, et la porte apparut, alors que Pansy commencait très sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale de la jeune Gryffondor, Hermione entra la première, et Pansy la suivi dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un salon de thé douillet et confortable. Dans celui-ci des poufs de toutes les couleurs faisaient la ronde autour d'une table de bois sombre sur laquelle, éclairés par la lumière tamisée de la pièce, une théillère, deux tasses et un monceau de petites pâtisseries ne semblaient attendre que quelqu'un pour les déguster...

Impressionant... siffla Pansy en avisant le feu qui ronronnait doucement, à coté de la table, cerné par des tantures irisées donnant à la pièce un charme fou...

Mais saches que nous autres, les gryffondors avons beaucoup de ressources.. dit elle avec un petit clin d'oeil vers l'autres jeune fille.

Je n'en doute pas une seconde s'amusa Pansy Mais assied-toi donc, après tout, c'est toi qui a créé cette atmosphère si cozy...

Je croyais que tu ne connaissait pas la salle sur demande?

Mais saches que nous autres, les serpentards, gradons toujours un ou deux atoux dans notre bourse... répondit elle avec un clin d'oeil pour Hermione. Mais c'est bien... Parlons maintenant

de notre problème en commun, veux-tu?

En effet, Hermione s'était installée, face à Pansy, sur la jolie table et sirotait tranquillement son thé au jasmin, qui était, il faut bien l'avouer tout à fait exquis.

Oui.. Ecoutes, Pansy... tu veux bien que je t'appelles Pansy? Parkinson, c'est vraiment trop long et trop réducteur, si je peux me permettre...

D'accord, mais je t'appellerais Herm', parce que c'est plus court, et ... c'est tout en fait...

Je vois... adjugé, vendu! Alors Pansy, je n'irais pas pas quatre chemins, il faut réussir à former le couple le plus détonnant de tout-Poudlard, j'ai nommé...

Drago et Potter!

En fait j'aurais dit Harry et Malfoy, mais ca veux dire ce que ca veux dire, alors, une question subsiste : tu marche avec moi?

Attend voir... Comploter comme de véritables petites serpentardes dans le dos de tous, et principalement des interressées directs, et magouiller un plan plus ou moins farfelu dans lequel nos meilleurs amis trouverons le bonheur... Comment est-ce que je pourrais refuser une telle proposition venant de la gryffondor la plus attachée au règlement que je connaisse? Evidemment que je marche!

Bien! J'ai déjà élaboré une ébauche de plan et emprunté quelques ingrédients dans l'armoire de Rogue...

Non! Ne me dit pas que tu fouilles régulièrement dans l'armoire de Rogue?!

Heu... non?

Herm', tu m'étonnes là, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir avant de faire une saincope devant sa sainteté?

Euh... ca dépend ce que tu entend par « choses »

... Racontes...

Je ne me mettrais pas en robe!Dans une de ses nomlbreuses tentatives d'échapper a ses groupies, Drago avait donné un coup de pied dans sa robe, qui s'était déchirée encore une peu plus, si c'était possible...

Il en est encore là?dit Blaise, qui venait d'arriver

Je ne me mettrais pas en robe, je vous dit, alors arrêtez de me tripoter, bande de verracrasses puantes!!!hurla Dargo en essayant vainement de se défaire de l'étrainte des jeunes filles accrochées à lui.

Voyons, Drago, est-ce que c'est une façon de parler aux nombreuses jeunes filles pures et innocentes qui ont si gentillement accepté de retouché ton costume que tu a accidentellement découpé sur toute sa longueur avec des ciseaux crantés hier?Dit Pansy d'une voix étrangement froide qui fit frissoner les jeunes filles en question.

Je vous dit que c'était un accident! Cria de nouveau Drago, pas très convaincu en poussant une première année.

Et tout le monde ici te crois, bien sûr... Dit Blaise avec conviction

Vous me coyez vraiment?!Dit Drago avec espoir, comme si Blaise lui avait dit que les filles en furie agglutinés sur son costume de princesse avaient fini leur ouvrage...

Non. Dit Blaise le plus simplement dumonde, détruisant ses esprs à néan avec le plus grand naturel...

Ah... conclut Drago, déçu

Mais ne recommences pas, sinon, je t'habilles comme luna, dans son costume d'extaterrestre vulcaine... celui à pois rose et rayures vertes! Dit calmement Pansy, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit.

Pansy, tu n'oserais pas... commenca drago

Je me gênerais tiens! N'oublies pas que je suis autant à serpentard que toi, mais que, à ta différence, je suis bien plus revencharde et insuportable quand il me plait de l'être... coupa Pansy, pour toute explication...

Il faut que j'aille vomir... dit faiblement le serpentard jouant des coudes pour échapper à ses assaillantes

Déjà? Et dire que je ne t'ai pas parlé de la scène d'**amour** avec ton **prince charmant**... Dit Pansy, un faux sourire niais sur les lèvres.

Drago vira au rouge et Pansy le corrigeat en sautant interieurement de joie

Non, pas avec ce prince charmant, je te parle de Blaise, là...

J'ai envie de vomir...

soupir Nous allons perdre, à ce rytme-là, perdre contre gryffondor, qui, paraît-il ont pris une avance considérable... mais au moins je pourrais me dire, quand tout cela sera terminé, que je me serais battue envers et contre tous pour l'honneur de ma maisonnée... Dit Pansy en jouant à la perfection le rôle de la jeune femme trahie, qui s'écroulait sur elle même en admettant que c'était la fin du monde avec courage...

Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, Pansy? Drago est passé au vert, je te jure... constata Blaise, qui regardait avec attention la scène

Mais non, Blaise, je le remonte juste une petit peu... Aller, va te placer sur la scène il va arriver dès qu'il sera sorti des toilettes... se repris Pansy

Toi, au moins, tu sais comment le prendre... Rigola BlaiseIl faudra un jour que tu m'apprennes!

Sur ce, Dago sorti en mode boosté à 120 en criant comme s'il menacait blaise de la pire des torture

« Oh, mon amour! Je te suivais partout jusqu'à ce que ta mort advienne! »

C'est bien, dit Pansy mais le texte, c'est « jusqu'à ce que **ma** mort advienne »... mais il ya du progres, tu n'est plus vert...

Tu crois que c'est bien crabble?

Je ne sais pas Goyle...

Elle a dit que il n'était plus verts, ca doit être bien, non?

C'est pas faux...

Tu comprend?

...c'est pas faux...

Hermione, il faut absolument faire quelque chose!cria Harry, en essayant de se débarraser de toutes ses fans qui essayaient de le débarrasser de tous ses vêtements

Oui, tu as raison! Je n'en peux plus!Sur ces belle paroles, Hermione décrocha une droite à un serpentard qui venait de la pelotter. Quand il se releva, elle se rendit compte que tout compte fait, c'était un gryffondor, et qu'en plus, elle le connaissait...

Dean, espece de petit vicelard, le jour ou je mettrais la main sur toi, tu pourras toujours prier melin pour ta future descendance!Hurla Hermione, hors d'elle

Mais tu n'as pas besoin que d'une seule main pour t'occuper de ma descendance, il te faudra bien... commenca stupidement à rigoler Dean, enfin, avant que la droite de Ron lui arrive en pleine figure, alors que son proporiétaire criait :

Elle est à moi! Essaie de mettre un seul doigt sur elle et je te casse les dents avec le bureau de Mc Go!

Le bureau de Mc Go? Demanda Dean avant de poser son index sur l'épaule d'Hermione et de recevoir une gifle des deux amis.

Alors que le cri d'amerte résonnait déjà dans le corridor(« Une bagaaaarreee »), Ron et Hermione, surpis d'avoir frappés la même personne en même temps se tournèrent face à face et après un temps de réflexion, s'embrassèrent. Les gens, déçus, s'en allaient déjà, et Harry cria au couple :

Il était temps!

...avant de s'enfuir en laissant derrière lui sa chemise, sa veste et sa cravate... décidément, les filles étaient dingues, et c'était pire que tout ce qu'on disait!

Drago se promenait gentillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les oiseaux chantaient et... les pousuivants de Drago, qui était habillé en fille avaient étés semés...

Il pouvait par conséquent reprendre son soufle, et réfléchir à ce qui l'omnubilait toujours autant : l énigme de la force!

Il fallait qu'il trouve Potter, et qu'il lui tire les vers du nez!

D'ailleurs c'est bien simple, c'est pour ça qu'il avait envie de le voir (bien sur! xD)

C'est la qu'il vit Potter accourir, torse nu, plus craquant que nature, avec à ses trouses toute une garde-robe de fans en délire...

Il attrappa ledit Potter par un bras, et le poussa dans une cachette derrière une tapisserie, et le plaque de son corps pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent repèrés. Bientôt, le « troupeau » était hors de vue, et, songeant que leur position n'était pas très convenable, il sapprétait à se reculer quand les deux bras musclés de Harry resserrèrent leur emprise sur lui. Il leva la tête, et tomba sur les yeux émeraude de son ennemis, qui semblaient briller d'eux même.

Son soufle resta bloqué dans sa gorge, et il avala difficilement sa salive :

« Potter.. »

« Appelle-moi Harry »lui soufla le suvivant à l'oreille

« Harry... »obéit docilement Drago qui ne savait plus trop ou il en était jusqu'à ce qu'une bouche chaude se pose sur la sienne.

De son côté, Harry était ému au-delà des mots, entendre son nom dit de cette manière là par cette personne là n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale apparamment. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir après ça, et bien qu'il eut voulu dire à Drago qu'il savait qui il était réelement, il se contenta de poser dousement ses lèvres sur celle de son pire ennemi, dans le plus chaste et le plus doux des baisers.

Quand il se sépara des lèvres du blond, il sentait ses yeux le piquer étrangement, et une boule se former dans sa gorge.son soufle entrecoupé sillonait les lèvres rouges de son vis-à-vis, et il posa son frond contre l'autre sans réfléchir.

Des yeux gris s'accrochèrent au siens et il gémit en voyant l'intensité du regard qui lui était jeté.

On s'empara de ses lèvres, mais cette fois, pas de manière chaste, de manière passionée, et presque impatiente, desespérée.

Chacun buvait le souffle de l'autre et aucun ne se souciait plus du reste du château.

Harry était aux anges, SON Drago avait pris l'initiative du baiser, et c'était déjà un énorme progrès…

Emporté par son désir, ses mains s'égaraient et il finit par glisser sa jambe entre celles du dernier des Malfoy, qui réalisa pour le coup que ce qui était en train de passer n'était pas en sa faveur, ou du moins pas à la faveur de son déguisement, il s'éloigna, malgré le gémissement désespéré de son homologue Gryffondor. Haletant, débraillé et décoiffé, sans compté l'état avancé d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait, il recula, les larmes aux yeux, alors que ses hormones lui faisaient un bras d'honneur et que son cœur les imitait gentiment. Il jeta un dernier regard désespéré au tableau affolant et sensuel que lui offrait sans le vouloir le grand héro du monde sorcier : ses lèvres rougies, ses yeux mi-clos brillant comme jamais, et pourtant assombris de la plus adorable des manière, ses joues rougies, et son souffle saccadé, ses cheveux plus en bataille que coutume, il était l'incarnation de la luxure par excellence. Drago ferma les yeux devant ce spectacle ahurissant et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, laissant derrière lui un gryffondor désespéré, grelottant et sanglotant, plus découragé et fragilisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, déprimé et fatigué, il eut la malchance, ou plutôt la chance, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore, de se faire tirer dans un coin tranquille par une Hermione Granger toute exitée qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'écouter geindre son ami... Elle commenca donc de but en blanc :

« Harry, tu as besoin d'aide, et cette aide, je vais te la fournir! »

Ne comprenant rien à la situation ni pourquoi il aurait besoin d'aide, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, en comprenant d'ors et déjà que ça allait être compliqué à comprendre, et de ce fait, passablement éreintant...

Hermione, lui pinca la joue comme punition, après avoir jeté un sort pour que les autres n'entendent pas ce qu'ils disaient et gromela à l'adresse de Harry :

« Dire que j'avais mis un beau plan sur pied pour que Drago tombe amoureux de toi... »

Le survivant failli s'étouffer avec sa salive, et puis, non, il se dit que ce serait trop bête pour lui et se contenta de hurler la chose la plus intellectuelle qui se trouvait dans sa tête à cet instant précis :

« QQQQUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Hermione explosa de rire devant l'expression de son ami et expliqua :

« Coucou Harry, c'est moi, Hermione, je ne suis pas un aveugle notoire doublé d'un broyeur à déchet sur pattes du nom de Ron Weasley, tu te souviens? J'ai bien vu ton petit manège avec Drago! Ne me prend pas pour une simple d'esprit parce que je déteste qu'on me prenne pour une simple d'esprit! Tu ne me prend pas pour une simple d'esprit, Harry?

Non. Réussi a répondre ledit Harry, qui commençait en réalité à avoir un peu peur...

Bien! Conclut joyeusement Hermione pour elle-même. Donc je me disais que tu ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi, Drago pense que tu ne sais pas qui il est quand il est déguisé en fille, puisque personne ne le reconnais en ce cas-là, pas même Pansy!

Tu l'appelles PANSY?! S'étrangla Harry. Depuis quand vous êtes copines, toutes les deux?

Depuis que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas la réincarnition humaine d'un scrout à pétard, mais là n'est pas la question, Harry, il faut qu'on agisse, et vite!

Comment? Lanca Harry avec un air las.

Hermione roula des yeux et expliqua, comme si elle apprenait l'alphabet à quelqu'un qui passe ses BUSES.

Il faut que tu lui montres que tu l'aime pour ce qu'il est, pas pour ce qu'il prétend être quand il veut être aimé de toi!

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait absolument rien compris à ce que venait de lui dire sa meilleure amie.

On va lui imposer ta présence, Harry! Et mon plan est déjà en marche... ajouta-t-elle l'aire satisfaite. J'ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore de mon idée, et il est enthousiaste. Ne fais pas cette tête là, Harry, je n'ai pas expliqué à Dumbledore le pourquoi du comment... En fait, je suis un peu de mèche avec pansy... Pour atténuer les rivalités, le metteur en scène de chaque classe se verra attribuer un élève d'une maison adverse. Bien évidemment, cette personne ne pourra rien divulger sur la pièce de théâtre, au final, à son équipe...

Et tu veux que Drago vienne ici? Mais il va refuser sans hésitation!

Harry! C'est toi qui va aller à Serpentard!

Pardon?

Oui, tu connais déjà ton texte, et puis, tu pourras monter que tu t'interresse autant qu'au vrai Drago Qu'a son personnage, et, sans lui faire pour autant comprendre que tu sais tout, tu lui fera quelques annegtodes à une fille que tu aurais croisé...

Ah oui, et quand je serais supposé faire tout ça?

Dès demain, en fait! Le test se fera dans notre année, tu seras plongé parmi les serpentards, le type louche, tu sais, celui qui tourné toujours autour de luna même demandé à ce que leurs deux groupes fassent partie de l'expédition, et il a remis son rôle de responsable à quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir aller lui-même dans la troupe de luna...

Je vois que tout le monde y trouve son compte... Et qui va attérir chez nous?

C'est là que le bas blesse. Vincent et Crabble... Pansy en a mis deux, parce qu'ils ne sont pas très fûtés, mieu vau les laisser ensemble, pour qu'ils s'aclimatent mieux...

Tu m'échange contre deux serpentards nécrosés su cerveau? Ca fait plaisir, je te remerci de la comparaison... bouda Harry, vexé.


End file.
